Forbidden Thoughts
by SilentSable
Summary: Hidan alows thoughts to cloud his judgement in a moment of weakness and asks his partner a question that neither may want to hear. KakuHidan minor yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own

Kakuzu pretended not to notice the mischievous look in his zealot's eyes as he lifted the map higher in order to cover the glorious image that was Hidan's blood covered torso. "Hey 'Kuzu?" Again he ignored the little zealot in favour of studying their current route to Kumo. "Hey Fuck Face I'm fucking talking to you!" This last sentence was punctuated by his map being ripped into two halves.

Kakuzu willed himself into a state of calm before slowly lifting his head, Dual coloured eyes meeting fuchsia. Suddenly Kakuzu found himself blocking Hidan's scythe and before he could think, his fist hardened with the Earth Grudge Fear technique and met Hidan's face with a resounding crack.

Hidan pulled back whining slightly, "Fuck 'Kuzu I think you broke my Fucking nose!" He pulled his hand away from his face and sure enough there was blood dripping steadily from both nostrils. Hidan grinned and wiped the blood on his hand, careful not to spill any, he brought the hand to his lips and licked the appendage sensually all the while smirking at his partner, hoping he was getting on the stitched nin's nerves.

Kakuzu frowned and crumpled the torn pieces of his map into a ball and threw it at the priest's head before getting up from the rock he had been perched on and motioning for Hidan to hurry up as he picked up the body which had been lying at his feet slowly decomposing in the afternoon heat.

Hidan grumbled something unintelligible and moved to pick up his scythe which had landed in the dust at his feet when he had been hit. Placing his hand on his nose once again Hidan cracked it back into place before hurrying after his partner, complaints hovering upon his bloodied lips.

Kakuzu shot a glance at Hidan out of the corner of his eye and frowned unnoticeably and wondered what had made Hidan so quiet, he was usually talking the miser's ear off by this time. Sighing softly Kakuzu stopped and spoke quietly "We'll stop here for the night" Hopefully this would appease the Jashinist. He set about getting a fire ready for the evenings dinner, pulling down his mask his hands flying through the hand signs of a minor katon jutsu which lit up the clearing with warm, flickering light.

Hidan had still yet to say a word, which was worrying yet not enough to force Kakuzu into action. Akatsuki's treasurer lay down upon the thick bed of leaves and patted the ground next to himself for Hidan to join him.

Kakuzu cracked an eye open when Hidan did not immediately settle at his side, "Kakuzu?" Hidan sounded unsure which was quite alarming due to the zealot's usual confident and abrasive manner. Hidan sighed and muttered a soft never mind which had Kakuzu frowning again. "Hidan what the hell is wrong with you today? Ever since this morning you've been unusually quiet, not that I'm complaining really."

Hidan turned away and jumped into the trees, heading away from Kakuzu before he did something rash, like speak of his feelings or something equally stupid. He and Kakuzu had a silent agreement, feelings were never spoken of to one another, they were S ranked missing Nin for Jashin's sake! They weren't meant to have any feelings left!

Silently Hidan's feet stopped of their own accord and he dropped down to the ground, kneeling beside a small stream that ran through the forest. Looking at his reflection he wondered how Kakuzu could supposedly love him if they were both monsters. Could monsters even love like normal humans? Could one murderer love another murderer? It was just bullshit, Hidan thought darkly swatting his hand into the water and erasing his face which was looking back at him with no emotion.

"Hidan" Kakuzu's voice was soft with understanding as he crouched down next to Hidan and stared into the rippling water. Hidan sighed and gathered his courage, "Can we love?" Kakuzu frowned and looked away from his partners blank face, instead staring into the water in front of them before he shrugged "We are killers, we left behind our softer sides the day we drank in the darkness of our first kill."

Hidan turned to face his stitched partner, one pale hand lifting to trace the dark stitches on the other tan cheeks, "What is this feeling I have? I... I want to..." Hidan hesitated before continuing in a stronger voice than before "I want to see you writhing beneath me screaming in agony as I offer your blood to Lord Jashin." Kakuzu snorted, and just like that the tense feeling in the air evaporated and Hidan was back to his annoying old self.

They both stood facing each other and then Hidan grinned and pushed Kakuzu so that the miser took a step backwards before he laughed and darted off into the trees, Kakuzu smirked and chased after the masochist who had initiated this little game. Both had forgotten about Hidan's earlier thoughts of love neither wanting to bring up such an uncomfortable topic so they continued to pretend it had never happened as they chased each other through the trees and forgot the world around them.

AN: Hi guys it's been a while, this is just a short one shot which my best friend encouraged me to write.

Oh and please go and check out Nickynoton which is my friend's Fanfiction name.

Ja ne


End file.
